


Snowflakes and Stars

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1. snowflake, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco watches one snowflake turn into a white Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Snowflakes and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1. snowflake of the [2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.](https://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/189210861512/2019-advent-ficlet-challenge)

It began with a single snowflake, the sure sign of winter coming at last, and not just winter, but a white Christmas, the most joyous thing of all.

That very first of all the flakes to come on that December day landed on an eyebrow so pale it seemed almost translucent. There was a snap in the air and the heavy skies promised a flurry before long. The owner of the pale eyebrow quirked it and sneezed.

A second snowflake came, and a third, a fourth, landing on the ground and the warm black wool cloak until they were beyond counting, until the country lane was quite vanished beyond a wall of white.

There was a smile, content and pleased, and one Draco Potter made his way back inside into the small cottage he now called home. In his formative years he had never considered that his life might someday be what it was now, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, nor did he want to.

He opened the door to the cottage, festooned with a wreath which tinkled and sparkled with a sprinkling of stars charmed among the holly branches and wide ribbon with alternating stripes of silver and green, Draco’s own handiwork.

He’d stomped his boots free of snow outside, and now set them aside, and hung up his cloak, scarf, mitten and hat onto the hooks and the hat-shelf. He padded into their cozy little sitting room, which gave away into the back garden now blanketed in white, where he knew he’d find Harry with book, child and cats.

If he had been his father, whom he spared little thought these days, Draco would have fought the delightedly fond smile that spread across his slightly chilled face, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t. And it was good, as Harry looked up at his entrance and shared a smile of his own that warmed Draco better than any heating charm ever could have. Their daughter Fay, curled up in his arms and sleeping, did not stir.

‘If the weather holds, we’ll get a white Christmas,’ Draco informed Harry after he’d bent down to kiss him, ‘’she’ll love it.’

‘You were out there for ages, are you cold?’

Draco shrugged. ‘I’ll make us all hot chocolate and bring some of the cookies. You can warm up whatever needs warming up later, when we’ve put our little star to bed.’

Harry’s hand kept Draco bent close to him and he was locked in place by an intense gaze. ‘You promise?’ 

He was kissed with a little more heat than what was possibly proper, but didn’t push Harry away all the same.

‘A Slytherin never backs down.’

‘I’ll hold you to that.’

‘You’d better.’

Draco went to make hot chocolate. And they indeed got a white Christmas, and their daughter was overjoyed.

He also did not back down on his word.


End file.
